


Home

by kurosaku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, SakuAtsu as Parents, SakuAtsu as adoptive parents, Self-Indulgent, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurosaku/pseuds/kurosaku
Summary: Home is where the heart is, Atsumu believed, and he's even more thankful for how the universe didn't gave him one, but two more for him to live with.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Another self-indulgent fic that no one asked for + more of domestic SakuAtsu! I had always thought of what would they name their kids and I'm actually happy with what I came up with.
> 
> Fair warning for the sexual content ahead! I'm trying to get used to writing on erotica and explicit content. I hope I didn't make an awkward one T__T (I'll prolly edit it out or put it in a different chapter soon but I'll have it attached here for now.) 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys will like this one! <3

✧ 

Kiyoomi came home from a meeting with his business partners, sponsored by his great father who wants him to enter the corporate world. It was an exhausting day for him and it's frustrating him to the core.. 

He enters the apartment and saw man, sleeping, mouth slightly opened and two kids on top of him as he wraps both of his arms around for the two not to fall. 

Kiyoomi's home. 

He smiles at how his family looks peacefully sleeping. 

Would you look at that, it looks like I'm not the only one who's tired. 

The thought made his lips form into a smile. His two eyes roam around to check if there's a mess, just like their usual routine but thankfully there's only a can of coke and small bits of popcorn around. Kiyoomi slowly went to his room, took his mask off then grabs a black shirt and sweatpants. 

He heads outside, glanced at the clock which hands are pointing at 7 and 12 and he thought of how the kids will wake up hungry. Kiyoomi decided to cook them a meal, he grabs 3 packs of ramen and starts boiling water. Closing his eyes, he waits, leaning his back to the counter, arms crossed. Kiyoomi wakes up to three people showering his face with kisses, two kids for his cheeks, and one at his _lips_. 

"Yer early today." _His husband greeted_ snaking his hands at Kiyoomi's waist.

"Hmm." Kiyoomi smiles kissed Atsumu back. 

"Omi-papa! The water's boiling!!" Tsumei shouted, their 4 year old boy. 

"boyl-ing…" Mayumi repeats, hands still on her Omi-papa's shoulders.

Kiyoomi gently puts his two children off the counter, and shifts to his overly boiled water for their noodles. 

Atsumu smiles at his two kids, patting both of their heads, "Omi-papa will cook something for us, and uhm, it will take a few minutes. Do you want to watch something first?" he asks, Mayumi yawns, hugged her fox stuff toy a little tighter. 

"Tsumu-papa, I'm sleepy…" she said, arms inviting Atsumu to lift her up. Who even is Atsumu to decline the request? "Yumi-chan is sleepy but ye need to eat first hmm?"

Kiyoomi's finally done with preparing their food, plates, and bowls all set at their table. He noticed Mayumi sleeping on Atsumu's shoulders as his husband slowly swings his body a little just to keep Mayumi half awake. 

Kiyoomi went towards them, wraps his arms around the two. Tsumei not being bothered, eyes all focused on the screen of their tv.

"Hey, is she sick?" he asks, resting his head over Atsumu's. 

"Nope, just sleepy. Are you done?"

"Yeah." He kissed Atsumu's temple and face towards his sleepy daughter. Atsumu faced him, face showing a question that Kiyoomi understands. He handed Mayumi to him which made their daughter woke up again. 

"Yumi-chan, omi-papa's done now. Do you want to eat?" Kiyoomi asked.

Mayumi scratches her eye, tiny fist covering. "Eat with Tsum-papa and Omi-papa." 

Kiyoomi smiles in delight and brought her to their seats. Atsumu's already feeding Tsumei and eyes the two of them who took 3 minutes. 

"Omi-papa, are you okay?" Tsumei asks, cheeks full of noodles. 

Atsumu can't even deny how Kiyoomi looks right now, although he's certain his husband is okay now that he's home, but still his eyes look more tired than being serious. 

The kids finished their food, Atsumu took charge of washing the dishes and Kiyoomi lead them to their other sink so the two can brush their teeth. His body feels heavy, there's something completely wrong today for him. Maybe it's because how this whole manager thing his father lead him to be is sickening or maybe it's because he wants something which he cannot name yet. 

"Omi-papa." Tsumei said, he's done with all the brushing and gargling and wiping the exes bubble from the toothpaste. He lands his palm on his father's forehead, acting like he knows what's he's doing. My Tsumei, Kiyoomi thought of how cute his son is. 

"Yer not sick, but ye look tired! I'll bring Yumi-chan to our room! Sleep with Tsumu-papa now!" Tsumei shouts, a little too commanding, a little too Atsumu. 

"I'm okay. Come here." He hugs Tsumei. His son pretty much adopted Atsumu's demanding and caring personality, and he's not complaining about it.

Not long ago, when the two of them had signed the contract on adopting Tsumei at this orphanage near their old house. Atsumu had always thought of having someone to take care of, a pet would be nice but he wants someone to call his own child. Kiyoomi knows neither of them can bear one, it's fine for them not to have one he guessed, although he wants Atsumu to have this and at the back of his mind, he knows he wants one too.

If this makes him happy, then it will make me even happier... 

Tsumei grows fondly of them, he sometimes questions why he has two dads but he's smart and understands more when he turned four. He learned so much from his fathers and even if he's got ton's of mean reaction for having two men as parents, he lets them be. All Tsumei knows is that having two dads won't make his family less than anyone else's. 

Kiyoomi lifted the two of them, kissed their cheeks as he tugs them to bed. He sat between their duvets. He decided he'll stay a little bit and go out when they're both in deep sleep. 

"Hmm, Omi-kun's sleepy too," Atsumu whispered, hands-on his pockets as he stands beside the door, making Kiyoomi lifts one of his eyes to check. His husband, cheeky, smug, and still incredibly annoying even if they have their kids. Atsumu will never forget how to annoy his husband, of course, it's his favorite specialty and this lead Kiyoomi to say yes. 

"Tsumu-papa." Mayumi calls, shifted her body to face Atsumu. Atsumu smiles and went towards her. It automatically processed in his brain what his daughter wants, and it's a goodnight kiss and so he did. 

"Papa…" Mayumi called again but this time her eyes releases drop of water and she sobs, not loud for his older brother to hear. 

Kiyoomi finally gave in and opens his eyes, peaked at Tsumei first which made him glad that he's already asleep. He faces Atsumu, then stares at his eyes. 

Atsumu lifts one of his brow, a little inviting, more annoying. "What is it, omi-omi?"

He darted his husband a glare before turning to Mayumi. "Yumi, why are you crying baby?"

"Omi-papa's tired…" She sobs, at this point, Kiyoomi's Pisces sun ass would give in to cry along with his daughter but this godforsaken husband smirking, he knows Kiyoomi will give in a little more now that Mayumi holds his hand, eyes still closed and cries a little more. 

Kiyoomi kissed her cheeks and taps her to sleep. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes until Mayumi's all snoring. 

Atsumu finally closes the door and sighs. He faces Sakus, then acts like he watched a dramatic, sad movie, hands wiping his fake tears, teasing his husband. 

"Stop doing that." 

"Yer about to cry! Haha," Atsumu giggles. He really likes this, thinking back of the old days where he'll do nothing but talk and talk, not minding whatever reaction Kiyoomi would give. It's just fun sometimes and it really cuts the boredom for them both. 

"And you're annoying. I'm sleeping, come on." Kiyoomi grabs his hand but Atsumu holds back. He saw this coming, and maybe, just maybe this is going to be one of Atsumu's favorite times of the day and a favorite version of his Omi.

"Nope. I need to clean the sofa. You go to sleep. Yer tired." 

✧✧

He smiles, walks fast towards their messy sofa grabs their trash then shifts to the floor. One plastic on his hand and the other picks up small bits of popcorn that his children played with. He positions himself, ass facing towards Kiyoomi whose body sits back lazily, legs parted. Atsumu knows where his husbands tired are looking right now and perhaps teasing him a little will make him feel good? Or no? Nonetheless he continues. He pushes half of his body down more to the floor, hands stretched beneath the table, faking to grab a piece of trash, ass even more inviting to Kiyoomi's eyes. 

"Atsumu, what the fuck are you trying to do now?"

Bingo. 

"hmm? I'm trying to get this piece of popcorn--faking hell I can't reach it-- ow!" 

He gave up in getting it but he actually managed to get into Kiyoomi's nerves. He stood up and faced him, he met his lazy eyes, Atsumu soon then look at Kiyoomi's body from head down to that bulge between his legs. Bingo! Again. 

But the fun is so early to stop. He smiles at his husband and walks away to throw the trash.  
He can sense Kiyoomi's eye rolls and heard his deep sigh. 

"Omi why are you still here? The bed's literally 20 seconds breath away."

"You're not going to sleep with me?" He asks, his favorite mood of Sakusa--the needy Omi-- he calls it. 

"'Course I am, but I have' ta shower first because Mayumi accidentally spilled coke on my shirt." 

"Let's shower then." 

Sakusa walks towards him, hands already at the hem of his own shirt then lifts it up as he goes near towards him. Atsumu couldn't help but to bit his lower lip and swallow thickly because of his view. Wait a little more omi. 

Sakusa grabs him by the waist, eyes staring at each other. 

"You really know when to tease me huh?" Sakusa roams his hand over Atsumu's body, he gently pinches his cheeks, then Atsumu's shoulders, his biceps and finally down to Atsumu's ass. He thumbs down the hem of Atsumu's underwear, hand successfully palms his meaty ass. Atsumu can feel Sakusa's long fingers near to his crack, his toes curling because of the kneading. 

Sakusa's lips were inches apart from his but after a minute, Atsumu can feel wet kisses on his neck. Sakusa continues more desperately. His hands on Atsumu's ass cheeks goes more tightly, and wildly. They should stop, probably because this is disgusting if their tow kids see them but Atsumu couldn't hold the pleasure, he moans as he feels one finger finally pushes in his entrance. 

Shit. Sakusa keeps on playing, pumping his finger to Atsumu's, deepening and leaving wet kisses on his shoulder.

"Omi, not here…hnggh" he pants as Sakusa continues to thrust his finger inside. He's becoming more sensitive and he feel that the latter is already half hard. Atsumu thought that he can wait a little longer, hold back a little longer but he can’t anymore, not when his Sakusa Kiyoomi's all needy like this. 

His hands who are holding the edge earlier at the counter soon founds his way to Sakusa's face, he cups them as he stares. He slide his tongue at Sakusa's lip, licks it lightly then pulls it back. "Yer so needy, hmm?" He smirks but it took him a millisecond to breathe as Sakusa kisses him passionately, more intimate. 

"Please, omi.. Let's just go to the room, I don't want any of the two sees us like this."

"I know but you should've think about it when to put your ass up on my face." And that's hot. Sakusa's voice deep and complaining, too hoarse but he understands. 

Atsumu feels empty for a single moment. Sakusa broke their kiss and pants a little. 

"Let's go to bed." He said and Atsumu nods. He fixed himslef, trying to stand straighter despite his legs a little wobbly. His own dick probably red and hard right now because of the fingering and note that it has only been a digit that was inserted to him. 

They decided to take a shower individually. Yes, it's for the sake of better sex which they prefer, sometimes. It was Atsumu who finishes first, took him about 3 minutes, he even pumped himself a little just so his dick can stop hurting a little. To be honest he doesn't even remember when is the last time he ejaculated, 3 months ago maybe? Or 2?. Sakusa's also not that well for a good sex when he comes home which is fine because they took turns in working, Atsumu get's to be one of Iwaizumi's assistant in training volleyball players and Sakusa, well trying to be more corporate as he will soon manage a hotel. 

He went to the bed with his maroon silk robe, the dim gold color or their lamp illuminates the room. It's nice to feel being like this again, he thought. Romantic, or maybe there's that young love despite of having children and work. Atsumu had always thought that parenting is more of those love making, fun moments, memories of your children roaming around the park and sun-shines then rainbows but it's more of contentment, commitment, maybe a little less fun but most importantly happier. He never thought of this when he was still in high school and most especially building a family with this Prickly fucking hot guy who happens to be obsessed in cleanliness.

Their work and having two kids was so new to them back then, they always argue on which milk powder to buy or what kind of toys their children wants but it's just that, they fight for a while then go back to each others neck to make love. Adjustment was still there for the both of them, it's hard, explaining to people that they can manage being both dads, telling everyone that there's no mother and father just parents whenever they have to go to school, but it never causes pain to them. For Atsumu and Kiyoomi, what hurts is that their relationship will backlash to their kids, Atsumu would sometimes overthink about bullying and such but beyond all of it they both know that what's more important is that regardless of anyone understanding them, they want their kids to understand them more and it really makes the two of them happy. Tsumei and Mayumi are thankful and are grateful for them. They are accepted and nothing more can make Atsumu and Kiyoomi happier and even more grateful for having their kids. It’s a family which all of them are a blessing to each other. 

"Tsumu…" Sakusa calls him. His husband, lying at the the bed, arm covering his face and is he crying? 

He went to him, concerned and a little hurt. Sakusa had never seen Atsumu like this, sure he cried but that was when they watch an extremely sad movie or it's because he's remembering the time where Osamu and him had lose over a team when they were in highschool. "Hey, are you crying?" he asks as he sat down at the other side of the bed. 

He touches Atsumu's shoulder, inches forward a little to his face. He can see pearls of Atsumu's tears, falling down at his cheeks. 

"Tsumu, you okay?" He caressed his husbands shoulder then shifted to his hair and run his fingers through it. Atsumu's still not moving to his position, all emotional, he will probably laugh at himself for this tomorrow but he just wants to cry. There's this ache in his chest that he wants to burst out. Not that he's sad, he's so overwhelmed and happy with his thought earlier.

_My blessings._

Atsumu continues to sob, leaving Kiyoomi to continue but when his mind transits to a thought of what if I lost them, he cried more. Damn I really hate myself when I'm being like this. He thought. 

Kiyoomi, eyes on his husband even more worried. "Miya Atsumu. What's wrong?". 

The moment Atsumu heard his entire name being called, he took the chance of Kiyoomi being a small inch away, he closes the gap and grabs him by the crook of his neck, meeting the softest lips that its only him who can taste. 

Kiyoomi's eyes widened by the sudden reaction but he indulges in it anyway. He puts his arm around Atsumu and moved his body more completely beside him. The kiss went gently, just a little more hungry to Atsumu though. 

He broke the kiss, mouth ghosting a second before facing Atsumu. Almond eyes meeting his raven's. "Are you okay?"

 _"I love you…"_ Atsumu mouthed and Kiyoomi smiles, pecks Atsumu's lips once more before saying _"I love you too, very much."_

**Author's Note:**

> — hey thank you for reading this and i hope u liked tsumei and yumi ! 🤍


End file.
